Save me
by NinjasStoleMyTacos
Summary: Harper Ann Taylor was in love with Joshia Frank. The "bad boy" But when one night goes terribly wrong she realizes that she can't trust anyone. Scared and depressed she starts cutting and becomes bulimic and anorexic. She never knew heartbreak would cause her life to end and turn her world into hell. BUT she never DID realize that there was this ONE special boy RIGHT next to her!
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the car quietly not daring to look up at Joshia. Joshia was my boyfriend and I knew he was the right one. He was a drunk driver and I almost died because of him. My mother warned me not to date some jerk who would always be drunk and party all the time. Back then I ignored the warnings all my friends and family said because I knew he loved me and always would. But I was wrong!

_FLASHBACK_

I sat down watching TV the news on.

"Hey babe!" Joshia whispered grinning.

"Hey..." I sigh tired.

I jump when he starts grabbing my waist.

"Joshia REALLY?" I giggle.

"Hush!" He smiles dragging me to my room.

I sit on my bed waiting as he looks through my drawer grabbing one of my bras.

I giggle even harder. Then my smile drops as he starts to rip my dress off me.

"What are you...?" Before I knew it I was half naked my bra and undies showing. Blushing I try to scoot away from him.

"Umm...Joshia...W-w-what are y-y-" I stutter.

He starts ripping off my underwear his smile becoming evil.

"Please STOP! PLEASE!" I cry.

He pins me down and starts staring at my butt his smile even bigger. I blush harder.

OH MY GOD IS HE _RAPING_ ME?

I struggle from under him and run for the home phone and start calling the only boys I've trusted.

"Hello?" A boy sighs.

"Kendall! Hey it's me Harper! PLEASE COME OVER HERE NOW!" I scream.

"Harper what's-" He suddenly sounded scared.

"PLEASE! IT'S-" Before I could finish I felt big hands grab my waist tossing me over his shoulder.

"PLEASE STOP!" I screamed.

"HARPER! WHAT'S GOING ON!" Kendall yelled to then realize I was gone.

I was raped...


	2. Chapter 2

I quietly stare at my bedroom walls sitting alone as Kendall rants to the guys about how Joshia raped me. I can hear the Kendall and the guys argue and even yell at little from here.

"I don't know **what** to do with her! I mean **first** she goes out and he **threatens** her and now **he**-" Before he finishes I notice that hes stopped yelling.

He comes over and notices I've heard everything he's said.

"Sorry you had to hear that. It's just...the guys and I are scared for your life. We've known you for 7 years and you're like our sister...well besides Katie...but we love you and want to protect you...please just break up with that son of a-" He stops and puts his head in his hands.

"I know...I kinda knew that when we met...he was drunk that day and...I just ignored it like it was nothing...I guess there really **ARE** consequences..." I sigh.

I hear a doorbell and the guys barge in.

"Harper are you okay?" James asks.

"Yeah I'm just tired that's all..." I fake a laugh.

"Seriously if you want we can grab his ass and beat him up for you!" Carlos smiles.

"No really it's nothing." I smile.

I slowly push past them and go inside my room and look at my pictures.

One is a picture of Joshia and I sitting at the park sharing sodas. The second is a picture of him and I making out in a photo booth as he sneaks a nibble on my neck. The third really gets me...It's the one at the cemetery where he's holding my hand crying. I remember that day...our dog Yoshi died that day. He'd been having cancer and had to be put down. The picture really showed his soft side, but now he's messed up. Nothing like he was in High School...He's changed.

I walk out the next morning to see the boys watching VH1. I stare as they drool over some music video. Looking up I see it's Nicki Minaj in her Starships video.

_GROSS_

"Now **THAT'S** a sex machine!" James exclaims clapping his hands.

"MAN THAT ASS IS HUGE!" Logan laughs.

"Hey you do know they say bigger is better!" I joke.

They stare at me.

"You guys are **SO** immature!" I laugh.

"Come on! I know you just LOVE Justin Timberlake!" Kendall jokes.

"Nah I prefer Justin **BIEBER**!" I laugh.

That causes them to laugh hard.

My phone buzzes and i pick it up. I see it's Jo, Camille, and Lucy.

"Bye guys!" I wink.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asks.

"Ya know just a G.N.O!" They stare at me.

"**GIRLS NIGHT OUT!?**" I exclaim.

"CAN I COME?" Carlos asks.

"Sorry you're not a girl! Plus I need them!" I giggle.

"**BE CAREFUL! IF YOU SEE JOS**-" Before Kendall finishes I close the door behind me.

I walk out to a black jeep.

"So we going to the mall?" I ask.

Joshia nods as he kisses my cheek.

I giggle as he starts sucking on my neck my cheeks blushing. Not caring about being in public I start doing the same honking the horn as we start having car sex.

**WOW. HARPER LIED! AND TO KENDALL? (GASP) HOPEFULLY KENDALL WON'T FIND OUT! UNLESS...(STARTS LAUGHING UNCONTROLLABLY) NAH HE WON'T NOTICE.**

**Bye my beautiful people! Safe travels! **


End file.
